User talk:KittyNoodles
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, KittyNoodles. Since you have edited the User:KittyNoodles page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 04:59, August 20, 2012 Hey there! Thanks so much for all the work you're putting in on the Wiki! I'm glad you're so ready to help out, but I do want to request that, when you find a page that you want to add a lot to, please make all your changes in a single edit, rather than doing the page piece by piece. That way, the Recent Changes page won't get cluttered up with lots and lots of edits on a single page by a single user. Again, thanks for all your help! Doctorlit (talk) 23:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Inactive' Agents Hey there. You're on pretty dubious grounds classing some of those agents as 'inactive', you know. Of the three who are mine (which, according to the definition on the category page, automatically removes them from the category), all of them are confirmed dead, two of them with an '... and gone' caveat (Isolde Van and Traf Elosia), and one (Blue Photon) has actually appeared in a story this year: Fallen Feathers: Nita. In fact, from what I can see, all of the agents you categorised are confirmed dead... which puts them beyond Inactive, for sure. And we do have a Deceased Agents category... Huinesoron (talk) 06:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : I think I should take a step back and stop editing things for a while - focus more on reading and enjoying myself that way. I appear to be going a bit out of control. : KittyNoodles (talk) 16:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hey, no, editing is good - just provided they're the right edits. ;) Huinesoron (talk) 20:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yes, I know that - but this is twice that I've edited more than I should/done it the wrong way, and I realize that it's mostly fueled by the badges one can earn through helping expand and improve the wiki. Not only that, I wouldn't have made the category errors if I'd read the descriptions for each category. :::: So to curb this, I think it's better if I temporarily take a back seat for now, and read the mission logs and those pages of the wiki I only visited to try and fix - not to mention those "minor" little things like the Constitution and the Handbook. That way I know what edits should be made, and I learn much more about the PPC and its current (and past) agents than I have been thus far. :::: KittyNoodles (talk) 22:12, September 6, 2012 (UTC) PPCing request Okay, it might sound odd, but could you have a look at this? I wrote it some time ago, and since you're a rather active Warcraft knowing person, you could spork it if you deem it worthy. Aside from annoying paragraphing, it's Arthas/OC. Started out with a bit of self-irony, but went off the rails. Hurts me because some of the writing could work in a different context. Ellipsis Flood (talk) 23:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ehm, the link doesn't seem to be working... (Also, sorry for the late response. Haven't been on the wiki much lately...) : KittyNoodles (talk) 09:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, wait, never mind, is it 'A Death Knight Story'? :: KittyNoodles (talk) 09:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Indeed. :::: Ellipsis Flood (talk) 08:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Uhm...definitely spork-worthy. Caroline and Veralyn know enough between them to take it down...but do you really want me to spork it? I'm willing enough, but I read it through and...well, I'm a bit anti-Arthas/OC, and I'm not likely to go easy on this just because it's yours. :::::: But then, if you're asking me to spork it, I gather you probably don't want me to go easy on it, huh? :::::: KittyNoodles (talk) 23:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: There's enough stuff in there I find cringeworthy by now. I just don't want to spork it myself because I wouldn't be objective (and I'm sure I wouldn't find all the gems hidden in it). It would be fun to peek in at the sporking process though, and maybe give some background on wtf I was thinking. :::::::: Ellipsis Flood (talk) 06:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Well, okay then! Veralyn and Caroline will get right to work on it! =D :::::::::: KittyNoodles (talk) 11:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: Oh, pudding, I forgot to ask what your email is so I can send the Gdoc version to ye... :::::::::::: KittyNoodles (talk) 22:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Just send it to kokosnuss (underscore) nc (hyphen) ppc (at) yahoo (dot) de. :::::::::::::: Ellipsis Flood (talk) 16:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Aaaand...sent! :::::::::::::::: KittyNoodles (talk) 10:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't fear WoWWiki Hi, I stumbled across your Warcraft related edits here at this wiki and want to invite you to edit more at WoWWiki. You seem to be knowledgeable about WoW (and hopefully still a player) and that means you'd make a fine editor at WoWWiki. No pressure, just saying hi. --Fandyllic 22:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, hello, there! : Ah, fear is perhaps not quite what keeps me at bay - I've been unable to access that wiki for a few weeks now. Rest assured, I plan to make more edits in the future - mostly SPaG to start with, but we'll see what happens. Thankies for stopping by! : KittyNoodles (talk) 01:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC)